Project B
by Soul-of-Stories
Summary: They've won. The Neverseen is gone and their lives are free from the strong hold of the Neverseen. But one life is lost. Sophie Foster.
1. Disclaimers

Hello! Full disclaimer: This isn't plagiarism I'm simply reposting a fanfic because I got locked out of my account Waves-Of-Writing. I accidently deleted my email and am unable to remember my password.

I'm going to edit to following chapters of the fanfic. I hope I can update more. All the edited chapters should be out by the end of the next two weeks. I have to write (type) everything down again because I can't copy and paste.

Disclaimer #2: All characters and background belong to Shannon Messenger. I own nothing except the plot of this fanfic.

Hope you enjoy!


	2. Preface

I was hidden

A secret

A tale never to see the light of day

I was unintentional

A mistake

I could be needed

I was unneeded

That was fourtunate

To me

To her

To them

That's what they say

That's what I know

I'm kept away from

Everything

And

Anyone

Nothing's familler

Nothing's home

I

Am

Alone

And now I'm needed

Unfortunately

Because I'm just a backup plan

Plan B

Project B


	3. Sophie's Great Risk

**I found a way to copy and paste so the chapters will come quicker! Also just so you know I started writing this before Nightfall came out so I'm gonna stick with that to make things easier for me. Hope that's not a problem.**

 **straw'bryblond periwinkle love: Thanks for being the first reviewer!**

 **Sophie: The Reckless Protecter**

Sophie entered into the darkness of cave. She let out short, shaky, breaths. Footsteps tapped behind and Sophie swung her head around to face Fintan.

The adrenaline pumping through her veins blinded all the fear and thoughts of risk

"The little puppet is finally here," Fintan said his words slowly and carefully. "Look," He spread out his arms. "We're right back in the place were we started, where _we_ kidnapped you and _where_ we won, we will win again!" Fintan's voice higher to screaming.

"You know, I knew you'd come, Why would I doubt it with you always getting yourself into trouble. With you always "almost dying" but only because of us. We always are _so_ close. And now we finally are going to do it. But than your pathetic little army shows up- risking their lives for you, I don't know why they would do all that for a _brat_ like you, but I wonder where they are now?" He smirked.

Sophie's shoulders tensed."I thought we killed you," Sophie spat out.

"I could say the same about you," Fintan said.

Sophie's mind was littered with all the things she despised about the Neverseen. All the things she despised about Fintan. All the things she despised. And she let it out.

Her anger and rage sweeped the air, but before it hit Fintan a man appeared from the darkness of the other side of one of the cliffside caves. He dashed in front of Sophie and in front of Fintan with lighting fast speed, blocking her attack on Fintan. The man collapsed when the wave of inflicting directed towards Fintan passed through.

Sophie felt like she could faint from all that inflicting. She was exhausted from it.

Sophie stumbled and held onto a wall for support. Thoughts screamed in her head to "Get up!" but she couldn't manage to.

Fear rushed throughout her like a storm. The adrenaline was long gone.

Sophie fell to her knees. Hoping that someone or _something,_ _anything_ would come and help her. But no one could hear her pleas from the dark cave.

Fintan walked over to her ever so slowly. Fear raised in Sophie's chest. Her vision became blurry. Whether it was from tears or just her tiredness, she didn't know.

A thought in her head screamed "Transmit!" so she tried. But she failed. Too exhausted to even sit upright, Sophie just fell surrendering.

Sophie had done it...the Neverseen ...they were gone. Sophie never thought she would thank her inflicting ability.

A sea of darkness swam across Sophie's eyes.

And for once she accepted it.

* * *

 **Edaline: The Unsatisfied Worrier**

"Edaline!" Juline ran up to Edaline and engulfed her in a tight hug. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Edaline agreed. They separated from their hug. Kesler waved from behind them. Kesler and Edaline shared a smile.

"Where's Grady?" Kesler asked suddenly. Edaline and Juline looked towards him.

"He's with the council,I wish he'd just stay home, the Neverseen _is_ still out there. Even if it's just one member," Edaline answered. "Where's Dex and the triplets?"

"With Kesler's family, We decided to come over here to just make sure you're ok,How are Edaline, really?" Juline said. She gave Edaline a sympathetic look. Edaline brushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Well its Grady and I's first year not visiting Jolie's grave on the day she died, maybe it's a good thing for me to try to move on," Edaline started. "I just really wish I could see her one more time, it's like the wanderling of her was the last actual piece of her I hasd. But the wanderlings were destroyed and I just…" Edaline sighed. It was clear she was fighting back tears.

"Do you want to sit?" Edaline motioned toward a couch towards the center of the room.

"Maybe, we just need to hail Dex, first," Kesler cut Juline off. Edaline gave them a weak smile.

Edaline tried to swallow the lump in her throat. She had to stay strong. Maybe later she could look through Jolie's things again instead.

About a minute later Juline and Kesler came back.

"Eda?" Edaline looked up from her lap.

"Are Dex and the triplets alright?" She asked.

"Yes, they're fine," Kesler answered. Juline wrapped her arm around Edaline and sat down. Edaline hated to admit it but, she really wanted them to stay. At least until Grady came. She didn't want to be alone.

Though that was normal for her now- being left behind while everyone went off in some kind of danger like they were just asking for them to get killed. And she couldn't do anything about it because she was _just Edaline_. Broken, fragile, Edaline. Who has everyone fight her own battles.

"I'll make some tea," Edaline suggested. She didn't wait for their response and walked into the kitchen. It took her almost until the tea was ready to find a small note laying on the table next to her. Edaline breathed in sharply and covered her mouth, approaching the note like it wa a bomb. Somebody had left a note.

Sophie was in her room so it couldn't have been her. No one else would leave a note. Except the Neverseen.

Edaline held her breath and picked up the note. The first thing she was was the "love Sophie." Edaline let out her breath. The note was from _Sophie._

Oh-no.

The note almost dropped from her shaky hands. No, she wasn't going to be _fragile Edaline,_ anymore she was going to be Brave Edaline who stood up to everything and protected her loved ones instead of making them protect her.

So she read the note.

 _ **Dear Edaline and Grady,**_

 _ **I knew you would tell me to not go, so I couldn't say anything**_

Edaline held her breath.

 _ **I went down to the cliffside caves. I got a note from the Neverseen. I have to meet them, you can't come down. Please. Don't come down. I love you guys.**_

 _ **Love Sophie**_

Edaline's tear smudged the "e" in Sophie's name. She gripped the note and ran.

Edaline faintly heard Kesler calling out to her. She ignored him because she had to save Sophie and be brave, not fragile so if that meant facing her fears she had to do it. To save Sophie.

 **Reading over some parts I can't stop cringing. I mean some parts it makes sense for Edaline to start freaking out but others are just like geez past me, calm down. I mean Edaline was just bursting out in tears every two seconds. Also why all the no(s)? I have to save that for later. Please review! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
